An unexpected marriage
by katie1999
Summary: Alejandro arranges for Diego to get married to a friend's daughter. It's either marriage or forfeit the hacienda, but there are a few secrets his son hasn't told him including his relationship to Victoria. Is there a way out of it?
1. Chapter 1

**An Unexpected Marriage**

 **Chapter 1**

"Diego? Are you coming? We have to hurry or we'll be late for church!" Alejandro was calling his son.

"I'm ready," Diego came into the parlor dressed in one of his best suits. "I don't know why you're making such a fuss about going to church today and dressing up in your finest suit. Isn't it a normal Sunday or am I missing something?"

"My friend Fernando is giving a party today and we're invited right after church," Alejandro smiled happily."

Diego made a face. "You should have told me that before. I don't know if I can attend, because I'm very busy with my studies."

"You and your studies, Diego! You should get married and have a family. It's about time to do something about it."

"Please stop nagging me about marriage, Father! We had this discussion often enough. This is not your business!"

"Of course, it's my business, Diego. You have to get married and father an heir to continue the family line. Do you think I worked all these years for nothing?"

"There is nothing you can do about it, Father! Just stop it!"

"I can and I will. You'll see, Diego!"

"Don't you dare, Father!" Angrily, Diego rode ahead to church, avoiding further talk until they arrived at the church and took their usual seats.

Z~Z~Z

The mass had nearly come to an end when the padre addressed the community.

"Today, we have something to celebrate and I ask you, Don Diego de la Vega, and you, Señorita Maria Marquez to step forward."

Confused, Diego rose from his seat and walked to the altar while Maria Marquez stepped to his side, smiling at him happily.

"Don Diego, I know this is quite unusual," the padre said, "but your father and Señorita Maria's father approached me three weeks ago to arrange your wedding. I know that you're reluctant to marry, but it's the duty of every good Christian to enter the holy state of matrimony."

Diego was too dumbstruck to say anything while the padre continued. "So, I'm asking you, Don Diego de la Vega, are you willing to take Señorita Maria Marquez as your wife and promise to be true to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love and honor her all the days of your life?"

"No!" Diego's answer was loud and clear. Not paying attention to Maria, who had started to cry silently, Diego turned around, his eyes searching for someone in the crowd.

"Diego, you can't say **'** No **'** now," his father objected, who had joined them at the altar together with Maria Marquez' father, Don Fernando, who talked softly to his daughter. "The marriage contracts are all signed and there's no way for you to back out if you don't want to ruin us."

"How could you do that to me, Father! Without even consulting me!" Diego said angrily to his father.

"I asked you often enough to get married, Diego, and now my patience has ended. I realized you'd never marry unless you're forced to. Fernando and I arranged it all and Maria has agreed too. I expect you to marry her now!"

"No, I can't and I won't," Diego said firmly, causing a gasp running through the church. Turning to Maria, he addressed her. "I'm sorry, Maria, but I can't marry you. You're a beautiful woman, but I don't love you. I didn't know of my father's plan or we could have avoided this situation."

"We will lose our hacienda if you don't Diego. We will lose everything! Are you willing to risk that?" Alejandro threatened him.

Turning to the priest, Diego pleaded, "Padre, can I talk to you for a minute in private?"

The padre nodded his agreement and motioned him to follow him into a side room where they wouldn't be overheard.

The crowd began to whisper among themselves while they waited for the padre and Don Diego to return. A few minutes later the door opened again and the padre entered the church again – alone.

"Where's Diego? Why isn't he coming back?" Alejandro asked, when he realized that Diego hadn't returned.

The padre raised his hand for silence before he started to speak. "Don Diego talked to me and raised objections why he can't marry Maria Marquez. I found them valid and I can't perform this ceremony!" Maria Marquez began to cry louder and couldn't be comforted by her father any longer who led her away.

"Objections? What kind of objections?" Alejandro asked, angry and confused.

"As a priest, I'm sworn to silence about anything that was told to me in confidence. I advise you to talk to your son, Don Alejandro."

"Please return to your seats and let us finish the mass!" The padre continued with the mass as usual before giving the final benediction to the community.

"You will pay for this humiliation of my daughter, Alejandro. You promised me that your son would marry Maria. And now? See what you have done! Your son humiliated her in front of everyone when he refused to marry her. Your hacienda is now mine!" Don Fernando said to Alejandro when they met in the aisle.

"Fernando, I apologize for my son. We have been friends for so many years, don't break up our friendship so quickly. The last word hasn't been said yet. I will talk to my son again and make him apologize too. I will find out what kind of objections he has to this marriage. I'm sure after he had time to reconsider everything, he will change his mind and agree to marry your daughter."

"I doubt that, Alejandro, but I wish you luck talking to your son. I'll give you five days for an answer!" Fernando followed his wife and his daughter who were waiting for him in the carriage.

Alejandro motioned Felipe to mount his horse while he climbed on his own, noticing that Diego's Esperanza was missing, and they rode back to the hacienda.

Upon their return to the hacienda, Esperanza was in her stable, but Diego was nowhere to be found. While Alejandro was still yelling for his son, Felipe slipped into the cave to look for him there, but Toronado was missing and Diego had exchanged his Sunday suit for the black one, so it would probably be hours before Diego returned. Felipe didn't need to think hard to know where Diego had gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Zorro! You shouldn't have come! It's too dangerous for you during the day, especially after church when everyone is in town," Victoria chided him though she had expected him to be there when she had walked up to her room, excusing herself from her helpers.

"I know, Victoria, but I had to come and talk to you after what happened today in church," he drew her in his arms. "Believe me, I had no idea what my father had planned today."

"I know that, Diego," she whispered in his ear.

"Thank you for staying calm and not saying anything in church, before I had the chance to talk to the padre in private." Holding her tight, he kissed her tenderly.

"What did you tell the padre?"

"The truth. That I'm Zorro and that I married you in Santa Paula two months ago. The padre understood that it would be my death sentence if I revealed our marriage in front of the whole parish and promised to keep it secret. How do we get out of this mess?"

He released her and started to pace up and down the room. "Everyone will want to know what I said to the padre, but that's the only thing I can't tell, because as my wife you will hang beside me. I never wanted to put you in that danger."

"It was my choice once I found out your identity. I was aware of it when I married you secretly and I didn't hesitate, because I love you," she assured him.

"I still can't believe it that you agreed to marry me, putting yourself in danger," he stopped and took her in his arms again. "I don't know if this secret marriage was a good idea."

"Do you regret our marriage, Diego?" Victoria asked anxiously.

"No, Victoria, being married to you is the best thing that happened in my life. I love you, Victoria, more than you know." He kissed her tenderly again, running his fingers through her hair. Victoria responded to his kiss and her doubts quickly vanished when everything became more passionate.

"We don't have time for that," she tried to object weakly when they landed on the bed, busy with opening his shirt and touching his skin, "It will be dangerous if you stay too long. Someone might spot Toronado and alarm the lancers."

"Toronado is well hidden and the lancers are all busy with lunch or afternoon siesta," Zorro calmed her. "There's no reason why I shouldn't spend some time with my beautiful wife."

Z~Z~Z

"I wish you could stay longer, Zorro," she whispered when they were dressed again and he had put on his mask.

"I wish that too, mi Querida. Will you come to the hacienda later? There's no way I can postpone my talk with my father any longer and we need to discuss our future. We both knew that this secret life couldn't go on for long and we need to find a solution that we can present the pueblo without the alcalde getting suspicious."

"Yes, we discussed that before, but we didn't figure anything out yet. What can we do?"

"I don't know. I need to think about what happened today and if we can use it to get married officially."

"Your father said something about losing the hacienda if you don't marry Maria. Do you think it's true?"

"I don't know. I haven't talked to him since I left church, but he is a gambler. I believe him capable of signing such a contract. I need to see the documents first."

"I'll come as soon as I can, Zorro. I need to go downstairs. The girls will start to miss me after I excused myself for only a few minutes."

After another kiss Zorro climbed out of the window and Victoria listened for any commotion outside. She breathed out a sigh of relief when there wasn't any and she could be sure that Zorro hadn't been spotted. She was always afraid for his safety, but every minute they spent together was wonderful. She missed him from the moment he left, making her feel afraid and lonely because she never knew if it would be the last time. Checking her mirror to see if she was presentable again, she went downstairs.

Z~Z~Z

Pilar looked at her inquiringly when she came down the stairs. "Are you feeling better again?"

Victoria nodded with a smile. "I must have fallen asleep. I didn't notice how tired I was."

"You're more tired lately, aren't you, Victoria? Not only when you go upstairs, but I've seen you fall asleep the moment you sit down at the kitchen table. And you had to throw up a few times too," Pilar scrutinized her. "If I didn't have such a good opinion of you, I'd guess you're pregnant. My sister had three children and I know the symptoms."

She noticed Victoria's surprised expression, who had turned white at her words, touching her flat belly with her hand. " You didn't know yourself? Is it true then?" she inquired. "Is it really over with you and Zorro or is that the reason he left you? Because he had gotten what he wanted?"

"Please Pilar, it's really over between me and Zorro," Victoria said, suddenly feeling sick.

"It's the Alcalde you have to convince, not me, Victoria," Pilar stated. "Once he hears about this, you'll find yourself in his prison as bait for Zorro."

Victoria turned even whiter at Pilar's words. Though she and Zorro had tried to give the impression that they had split up, it wasn't so easy to convince the alcalde. Victoria knew that Zorro would come and try to free her from prison, springing the trap the alcalde would plan for him or even worse he'd turn himself in. Victoria couldn't bear the idea that he'd die because of their love.

"I believe you're in even deeper trouble than Don Diego," Pilar continued. "Do you think his father will make him change his mind to wed Don Fernando's daughter when he realizes that it's marrying or losing the hacienda? It's such a large hacienda and Don Alejandro has worked hard for it all his life. Don Diego can be lucky his father chose such a beautiful woman for him. They will make a wonderful couple."

Shocked by the talk, Victoria returned to the kitchen. If Diego didn't marry Maria they would lose it all, but Diego couldn't marry Maria as long as he was married to her. She was his downfall. Diego would be killed because of her and his family would lose everything too.

What did she have to offer him? She wasn't a well educated daughter of a caballero with fine dresses but a commoner who had to work for her living. Diego had brushed aside her doubts when she had voiced them before the ceremony, but she had been right. Diego would be better off without her. Without her the alcalde didn't have any bait to capture Zorro and Diego would be free to marry a woman of his class and keep the de la Vega hacienda.

Without her..

Victoria went over to the cupboard and opened the drawer with the pistol inside. For a moment she stared at it, before she took the loaded weapon and pointed it at herself.

The shot rang loud in the tavern.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Alejandro was one of the first to reach the kitchen. "What has happened?" he stared at the scene. Pilar had the smoking pistol in her hand while Victoria covered her upper arm with bloody fingers.

"Get the doctor! Fast!" Alejandro shouted, turning to the other patrons who had followed him into the kitchen, curious about the shot they had heard. "And everyone out!" He motioned them back into the main room, closing the curtain behind them.

"Victoria..., she wanted to kill herself...," Pilar stammered, shocked. "I tried to wrestle the pistol from her, but she wouldn't let go..."

"Is that true, Victoria? Did you want to kill yourself?" Alejandro asked, shocked.

"He'll be better off without me. Without me...," Victoria whispered as she sank onto a chair.

"I believe she's talking about Zorro," Pilar explained.

"Victoria, you must never say that," Alejandro chided her while he took the towels Pilar handed him to clean the wound.

"You can go, Pilar," Alejandro said who noticed the woman turning green when she saw the blood though the bleeding had stopped already. "I'll stay with her until the doctor comes." Relieved, Pilar fled the kitchen.

A few minutes later the doctor arrived and took care of the arm. "It's just a minor scratch," the doctor said. "You were very lucky, Señorita, that the shot didn't do any more damage."

Victoria didn't say a word the whole time and only stared blankly at him. "The shot only brushed the arm. It will stop hurting soon and should heal quickly. You'll probably feel dizzy a little because of the shock and I recommend you to lie down," the doctor said. Victoria touched the bandaged arm with her other hand as if she only now realized what had happened.

"She should not be left alone now in her current state of mind," the doctor addressed Alejandro who nodded.

"I'll take care of her," Alejandro assured the doctor.

"Everything will be all right, Victoria," Alejandro said compassionately. "You'll come with me to the hacienda and we can talk when you feel better."

Z~Z~Z

"What's going on here today? Has everyone gone crazy?" Angrily, Diego slipped out of his black clothes in the cave, while Felipe told him what had happened in the tavern. "My father trying to force me into a marriage, the attack on the coach and now Victoria tried to kill herself? Where is she?"

Felipe signed that she was in one of the rooms at the back of the hacienda.

"That's a servant's room! Why isn't she in one of the guest rooms?" Felipe only raised his hands, indicating that he didn't know.

Used to changing quickly, Diego was dressed again in his suit from this morning and rushed out of the cave to see Victoria. He entered the small room after a muffled reply to his knocking to find Victoria lying on the bed in the sparsely furnished room with only a bed and a small table. The maid attending her rose from the only chair when he entered.

"What's going on here? Why is Victoria in this room and not in a guest room?" he asked the maid who looked at him shyly, sensing his mood.

"The doctor recommended to make sure she wouldn't hurt herself again and this room has the least furniture. I'm ordered to stay with her," the maid explained timidly.

"Get out!" Diego ordered the maid, angrily. "I will take care of her."

"Don Alejandro ordered me not to leave her alone and it wouldn't be proper if you stayed here with her," the maid objected.

"Now!" The maid fled from Diego's glare, unused to his temper.

"Victoria! What happened? Is it true that you tried to kill yourself?" Diego approached Victoria on the bed and sat dawn on the bedside. "Are you badly injured?" Diego noticed the bandage around Victoria's arm.

"It's just a scratch and only hurts a little," Victoria sat up in the bed and hesitantly faced him. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Why Victoria? Why did you do it? Doesn't the man behind the mask meet your expectations? I thought we were happy?" he asked her, confused and concerned, tenderly caressing her cheek.

"I'm happy when I'm with you and when I have you in my arms, Diego. Very happy. I love every moment we're together, but then when you leave... I never know if I ever see you again or if someone shoots you as Zorro." Her eyes were filled with tears and Diego gently took her in his arms.

"Querida, I'm sorry. I never thought it would be so hard for you. I'm careful when I ride as Zorro and I'll try to make more time for you."

"It's not that, Diego. I knew the risks when I married you. Today I saw Maria standing beside you at the altar in her elegant dress, and I realized that she's a much better match for you than I will ever be. Pilar told me that the alcalde plans to use me as bait for Zorro again and then there's the marriage contract. You'll lose the hacienda if you don't marry Maria. That's why I thought..."

"What did you think?" Diego inquired, putting his hands on her shoulders. "That killing yourself would be the solution?"

Victoria nodded through her tears. "You'd be better off without me. The alcalde won't kill you as Zorro and you could marry Maria who is from you class and you wouldn't lose the hacienda."

Diego wrapped her in his arms, tenderly wiping her tears. "How can you even think that! I love you, and only you, Victoria. You scared me when I thought I might have lost you today."

"I love you too, Diego. I love you so much," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck when he kissed her.

"Don't ever try that again! Promise me, you'll never leave me, Victoria," he asked her between kisses. "I love you. I don't want Maria. There's only you for me and there will never be another. I can't bear to lose you."

When she hesitated, he kissed her again until she no longer resisted. "I promise, Diego," she whispered through her tears.

"I can live without the hacienda, but I can't live without you, Victoria. You're the reason I'm living for. I won't let the alcalde use you again. It was a mistake that we kept our a marriage a secret from my father. Nothing would have happened if he'd known. We need to tell him now and find a way to keep the hacienda."

"We can't make it public that we're married or the alcalde will hang you as Zorro," Victoria said desperately. "We've discussed this before."

"I'll find a solution. I promise. This can't go on. I never realized how much pressure this secrecy puts on you."

"I'm sorry, Diego. I didn't know what to do," she whispered. "After you left earlier Pilar pointed out to me that I may be pregnant. I don't know how long I can keep it a secret or when it will show. When the alcalde finds out, Zorro will be a dead man. I can't let that happen to you."

"You're having a baby?" Diego said, surprised, hugging her happily. "That's wonderful. Is that why you're so out of your mind?" he asked, concerned, finally understanding what had triggered her action today.

"Yes. No. I don't know. I'm afraid," she admitted. "I don't know what to do."

"You don't have to face this alone, Victoria. I'm your husband and I will protect you," he soothed her, before he kissed her again, tenderly at first. "Let me show you how much I love you."

She melted in his arms like always when he kissed her so passionately. The upper buttons of his shirt were already open, when Diego suddenly broke apart.

"What's wrong?" she asked, confused.

"Not here," he declared, looking around. "You're my wife and you deserve something better than a servant's room. You will stay in my room from now on where I will love you and kiss you and do everything you want, so that will never want to leave my arms again." Diego swept her up in his arms, carrying her into his own room to continue where they stopped earlier.

Z~Z~Z

"I wished we could stay here forever and didn't ever have to leave this room or this comfortable bed," Victoria sighed, relaxing in Diego's arms.

"I won't let you go again, Victoria," he declared. "After this crazy day we both need some time together and find a solution to all this mess. I need to talk to our lawyer in Santa Paula. Will you come with me tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" she asked, surprised.

"The sooner we get out of here, the better. Are you interested in spending some time with your husband at the guesthouse where we got married?" he grinned, caressing her gently.

"I'd love to. You don't have to ask," she replied, kissing him.

Z~Z~Z


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Diego, where have you been? I have been looking for you everywhere. Esperanza was in her stable, so I thought you'd be hiding somewhere on the hacienda. Then I went back to the pueblo to look for you in your office. Have you heard about Victoria? Where's she? The maid told me that you made her leave Victoria's room and later her room was empty. She shouldn't be alone now. I have been searching for both of you the whole time. How could you leave like that and humiliate Maria by leaving her at the altar!" Alejandro attacked him when he spotted Diego in the library.

"Don't try to put the blame on me, Father! It wouldn't have happened if you hadn't tried to force me into a marriage that I don't want and that you didn't even talk about with me!" Diego's good mood from his time with Victoria had vanished and he couldn't hide his anger. "How could you put me into that situation? I told you often enough that my marriage is not your business. Keep out of it once and for all!"

"I want the best for you and our family. You have to get married. You and Maria had a lot to talk about when you met her at parties of the local caballeros. You will get along well with her."

"Just because I had a short talk with her on Don Fernando's birthday party, you can't assume I'm interested in marrying her. I don't love her and there's no way you can make me marry her."

"You're wrong, Diego. I think I can. I knew you'd refuse if there wasn't any pressure. Here, look at the contracts." Alejandro put several folded leaves of paper on the table. "Read this. I gave Don Fernando my word that you would marry Maria Marquez and that our haciendas would be joined. It will be very fortunate if we get access to the water holes on his land and his cattle can use some of the lower pastries we don't need. If you continue to be so stubborn, we will lose everything. Are you still opposing this favorite marriage? Just because you don't love her? Love will come later when you get to know each other."

Diego took the papers and started to read. When he was finished, he stared at his father in shock. "How could you do this? I can't believe you promised our hacienda to Don Fernando. We will lose everything!"

"Can you see now there's no way out? I expect you to marry Maria Marquez." Confident of his victory, Alejandro looked at his son.

"I'm sorry, Father, but I can't marry her even if it means losing everything," Diego shook his head.

"Why not, Diego? I don't see a reason. You're healthy, unmarried man and it's past the time for you to get married," Alejandro shouted.

Diego shook his head. "I'm sorry, Father, but you're wrong. If you had at least discussed this with me, I would have told you that I'm already married. That's what I told the padre today too. Marrying Maria would be bigamy and the marriage would be invalid."

"You are married? What are you talking about? This is not the time for jokes, Diego. This is serious."

"Believe me, Father, I have never been so serious before. It's not a joke."

"That can't be! You never showed interest in any woman in the area." Now it was Alejandro's turn to be shocked. "Why didn't you tell me? Since when? Who is she?"

"I married Victoria two months ago in Santa Paula when we went there to meet the emissary in your stead."

"Victoria?" Alejandro asked, surprised. "You married Victoria? By why didn't you tell me, Diego? You know that Victoria is the daughter I wished for. Did you have doubts I wouldn't welcome her in the family?" Confused and hurt, Alejandro questioned him. "How could you keep your marriage a secret from me when all I wanted was to see you married?"

"Just think about it a bit, father!" Diego was still angry. "What do you think will happen if Victoria announced she married me? What will the alcalde think? After all the years she was pining for Zorro, she suddenly married the studious Diego de la Vega? Who would believe she abandoned Zorro for me? Would you believe it? Will the alcalde believe it or will he take a closer look?"

"What do you mean by that?" Alejandro was still confused.

"If the alcalde believes that Victoria won't marry anyone except Zorro what do you think he will do?"

"He will accuse her husband of being Zorro! But that.. that would be you!" Alejandro stared at his son who was standing in front of him. "Can it be true? Are you Zorro and I haven't seen it?"

"Yes, I am. Can you see now what you have done? I can't marry Maria, and if I have to reveal why, I will hang as Zorro together with Victoria. Your gambling has cost us our hacienda and maybe our lives too!" Diego shouted.

"How could I have known that you were already married? Why didn't you tell me you are Zorro? Why could you tell Victoria and not me? You had no right to keep these secrets from me. You could have died as Zorro and I had found out at your grave that it was you! Do you think that is fair?" Alejandro yelled at him.

"Do you think that was easy for me all these years? To postpone my life for the sake of the pueblo? I had to keep you and Victoria safe at all costs. And I didn't tell Victoria either. She found it out by herself!"

"Can you stop this shouting please?" Victoria walked into the library after it had taken her a little longer to get dressed. "I'm getting a headache. This yelling won't help any of us. We should rather think about what to do now."

"Diego, please, I didn't know. Please, forgive me!" Alejandro begged him, shocked.

"I'm sorry too, Father. I realized now that it was wrong to keep this from you," Diego apologized.

Victoria breathed out a sigh of relief when the two men stopped shouting and apologized to each other though they were both still angry. Diego calmed down first, getting his feelings under control.

"Let me check these papers again. I really hope there is a way out of this alive!" Diego took the contract and set down on the couch, pulling Victoria with him.

"Are you two really married?" Alejandro began to grasp the fact when he saw them sitting so close together. "Is that the reason you were so desperate today, Victoria?"

Victoria nodded. "I thought it was the only way to set him free again," she whispered.

Diego put his arm around her and drew her closer. "There will never be anyone else for me, Victoria. I only love you and I will never let you leave me. I promise that I will keep you safe from the alcalde."

Turning to his father, he explained. "The alcalde isn't convinced yet that Victoria and Zorro have split up and he may try to use Victoria as bait for Zorro again."

"I want to welcome you in the family, Victoria," Alejandro said.

"Thank you, Don Alejandro," Victoria smiled.

"You should stay here at the hacienda, Victoria," Alejandro suggested. "We can protect you here."

"Victoria and I will go to Santa Paula tomorrow," Diego declared. "I will need to talk to our lawyer and see if there's a way out of this contract without losing the hacienda and it will give us time to think of a solution to explain our marriage. In the meantime you can tell your friend Don Fernando that I refuse to marry Maria."

"What do you want me to tell Fernando?" Alejandro said. "I can't tell him the truth and I don't know any plausible reason that he'd believe why you don't want to marry and rather lose the hacienda."

"I don't know. You brought us into this situation and now it's your turn to get out of this," Diego said, showing his temper again. "If there's no other way, we may have to go back to Spain. I still own the estates I inherited from my mother after her death."

"Go back to Spain?" Victoria and Alejandro simultaneously said, shocked.

"California is our home. I never thought you'd want to leave." Victoria said.

"Diego, you can't think of leaving California," his father said, concerned.

"I don't want to go to Spain," Diego stated, "but maybe we will have to if we lose everything here. Nobody will connect me to Zorro there and I won't be an outlaw any longer."

"That would be a relief," Victoria agreed. "I wouldn't have to fear for your life anymore."

"I will tell Fernando that you need more time to think about it," Alejandro said. "There must be something else we can do than going back to Spain. It will buy us some time to find a solution while you're in Santa Paula. How long do you plan to stay?"

"I don't know yet. I'd like to stay as long as time allows," Diego said. "Hopefully, the lawyer will find a solution out of this while Victoria and I will have some time on our own. The alcalde will have to think of other ways to capture Zorro than using Victoria when he finds out that she isn't in Los Angeles."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Though the two men had apologized to each other, the mood remained tense. Neither Diego nor Alejandro could forgive the other the secrecy so easily. Still angry with his father, Diego gave only short answers, not willing to offer further information, when Alejandro asked him about Zorro.

In his frustration Alejandro turned to Felipe, who was soon to become his second son. Felipe was more forthcoming and Alejandro turned his questions to him though the communication was much slower and often hindered by misunderstandings.

Instead of answering his father's questions and talking about Zorro, Diego decided to have a picnic with Victoria at one of their favorite places where Zorro had taken her before.

Diego went to the kitchen to talk to Maria, the cook, to arrange everything.

"Maria, I need a picnic basket," he said.

"For you and young Felipe?" she asked, used to the request. "I have made the pastry that he likes."

"No, not for Felipe. It's for me and Victoria," Diego stated.

"You and the señorita?" Maria couldn't hide her surprise. "But she's Zorro's lady. I heard she tried to kill herself because she's having his baby."

"Whatever you heard is wrong. I want to make a few things clear, Maria," Diego said. "Victoria is my wife, but the announcement will only be made after we have returned from Santa Paula." Maria stared at him open mouthed. "I'm telling you this now, but I want you to keep quiet about it until the official announcement. I won't tolerate any rumors and gossip about her, so make sure that the maids don't talk. I expect everyone who wants to work here to be loyal to my family," Diego instructed firmly. "And I insist that Victoria is treated with the respect she's due as my wife and the new Mistress of the hacienda."

"Si, Don Diego," Maria said, needing some time to grasp the news. Diego had married Victoria Escalante secretly, and he was acting so differently today. It was rare that he pointed out his status as heir and appeared to be so decisive. "Congratulations, Don Diego," she stammered. "Do I need to prepare a room for the Señorita... I mean Doña Victoria?"

"Of course not," Diego couldn't hide his happy smile. "My wife will stay with me. I'll ask her if she needs anything. Everything else will be decided after our return."

"Si, Don Diego," Maria curtsied.

"And once again. No gossiping! And keep this quiet until after it is announced upon our return."

"Si, Don Diego."

Z~Z~Z

In the night Diego woke up and when he reached out to his side to assure himself of Victoria's presence, he found the bed empty. Alarmed, he sat up, searching for her. It took him a moment to adjust to the dark room and then he saw her in the dim light coming through the shutters. She was leaning against the window with her head buried in her arms.

Getting out of the bed, he came up behind her, caressing her shoulders gently. "Is something wrong?" he asked softly. "For a moment you had me worried when I didn't find you in bed. I was afraid you had left me."

Victoria turned around to face him. "I won't leave you, Diego. I promised. I can't sleep. I'm afraid. Afraid of losing you. Afraid of losing the baby. Afraid of the future. I just don't know what to do."

"We will work it out tomorrow," he assured her. "Come back to bed. There's nothing we can do now. In Santa Paula we are safe from the alcalde and we don't have to hide our marriage either. I'll find a solution, Querida."

Diego pulled her back into bed and drew her close. "Let me hold you," he whispered, feeling her anxiety. "I won't leave you tonight and you'll be safe with me. I promise." Slowly, he felt her calm down under his caresses and finally she gave in to her tiredness.

After Victoria had fallen asleep again, Diego lay awake much longer. Laying spooned at his chest, he felt her even breathing. He understood that she felt more vulnerable now that she was pregnant and protectively he held her close. They had both known what would happen if she got pregnant, but he had hoped they'd have a little more time. It had been one of the reasons why he had never told her his identity, but once she had found out after his speech to the emissary in Santa Paula, holding back had no longer been an option for them, after they had waited so long already.

It was wonderful to have her so close during the night when this was only the second time after their wedding they spent a whole night together. It had been too dangerous for Zorro to stay the whole night at the tavern and proper Diego couldn't sneak around in the pueblo at night. In the future it would be different. Victoria would stay with him at the hacienda and he'd hold her in the night, protecting her and spending his time with her.

"I won't let anything happen to you, Querida," he whispered to her sleeping form.

Z~Z~Z

Don Cristobal, the lawyer in Santa Paula, didn't give them much hope when Diego showed him the contract between his father and Don Fernando the next day.

"I'm sorry, Don Diego," Don Cristobal said. "I don't know how to help you. The contract says that you have to marry Don Fernando's daughter to keep your hacienda. If you don't, Don Fernando will become the owner in one month."

"And there's nothing to prevent that?" Diego asked desperately.

Don Cristobal shook his head. "No. Don Fernando and your father may agree to nullify the contract, but I don't see that happening. Why should Don Fernando do that when he gets your hacienda? The only other way would be if Señorita Maria refuses to marry you, but I don't see that possibility either. From what you told me, the señorita is willing and it's you who refuses to marry her for obvious reasons of course." Don Cristobal nodded in Victoria's direction. Diego had revealed his identity and married state to the lawyer knowing that he would keep his secret.

"What do you suggest we do?" Victoria asked.

"Talk to Don Fernando. The best would be if both Don Fernando and Don Alejandro agreed to annul the contract. That's the only thing I can think of. Other than that you should start packing and get ready to leave the hacienda," Don Cristobal said.

"I can't believe there's nothing else," Diego said. "There must be something! I can't tell Don Fernando about my marriage, because then I'll be a dead man." Diego started pacing up and down the room.

"Don Diego, please leave me the contract for a few days and I'll go through it in detail," Don Cristobal said. "I really wish I could help you and your wife."

Z~Z~Z

"I know you had hoped to get out of the contract," Victoria said to Diego, after they had returned to their room in the same hotel where they had stayed for their wedding night.

"Yes, I was sure that there had to be something," Diego said despondently. "I can't believe my father would be so foolish to risk it all just to get me married."

"Do you want to return to Los Angeles?" Victoria asked.

"Not right now," Diego shook his head. "My father should try to talk to his friend first and I will give Don Cristobal the time he requested to check the contract again."

"We could still stay at my tavern if you lose the hacienda," Victoria suggested, but Diego shook his head.

"No, I don't want that. It's not because I don't like your tavern," he quickly added when he saw her face, "but I don't think you'd be safe there. With Pilar spreading the news, the gossip about your possible pregnancy from Zorro will be all over the pueblo right now. "

"Yes, Pilar isn't very discreet," Victoria sighed. "Even if she tried, she wouldn't be able to keep anything to herself. Not like another person I know," she glared in Diego's direction.

Diego grinned. "I know I will have to make up to you for the rest of my life for keeping my secret from you. While we're here, we can enjoy our honeymoon and I can show you how much I love you. What do you think?"

"I think I'd like that very much," she smiled, letting him draw her into his arms to start the kissing and loving.

Z~Z~Z

"What do you think about a marriage of convenience?" Diego asked her later.

"What are you talking about?" Victoria asked, confused.

"If everyone in the pueblo believes you're pregnant from Zorro, who abandoned you, you're in desperate need for a husband," he hinted.

"And who do you suggest?" Victoria smiled, getting the idea.

"Maybe I finally revealed to you that you are the love of my life and I'm offering you the security of my name?" Diego suggested.

"So I'm marrying you out of convenience?" Victoria asked, liking the idea. "But what about you? Why would you marry me and forfeit the hacienda?"

"Because all the years you have been out of my reach when you had only eyes for Zorro, and now is the chance for me even if you don't love me back?"

Victoria shook her head. "I don't think this is good enough with your hacienda at stake. The alcalde might still get suspicious and if he starts comparing you to Zorro, we're in trouble. Zorro has always been a gentleman before, he may do the right thing and marry me. That would point directly at you!"

"There must be something to keep the hacienda. We just have to find it," Diego said determined. "No matter what we do about the contract, when we return to Los Angeles we will be officially married," he declared.

"I don't know. There's so much at stake," Victoria said worriedly.

"It's better than the alcalde imprisoning you as bait for Zorro. You will be safe at the hacienda and you're protected by my name until we sort out the contract." Diego read her face and knew that she liked the idea of staying at the hacienda and not having to return to the tavern. "I only realized now how hard it was for you to keep our marriage secret during the last months and having to face the gossip and contempt in the pueblo will be even harder. I don't want to put you through that. If we're officially wed, you will be a honorable woman and nobody can say anything against you, even if our child arrives a little early."

"It's not sure that I'm pregnant," she whispered, putting her hand on her belly. I haven't talked to the doctor yet."

Diego covered her hand with his, stroking her belly. "I believe that you know it without consulting the doctor. You need to relax now and take care of yourself and the baby, and I will make sure that you can."

"But it's you who's in danger," she objected. "How can I be calm?"

"I'm a good actor and people will believe our story because it fits to their image of me and we will find a way out of the contract or leave for Spain. In any way you will be safe by my side and in my arms." He drew her into his arms and felt her relax under his caresses.

"Thank you, Diego. I will do my best to play along with this marriage of convenience," Victoria agreed.

Z~Z~Z


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

In the tavern Alejandro wasn't the only one to hear about Victoria's suspected pregnancy. Diego and Victoria hadn't talked about it, but since Alejandro knew about their marriage two months ago, it was possible.

What a mess they had made out of their lives, he thought. Why hadn't they told him earlier? Why hadn't Diego trusted his own father? He had talked endlessly with his son, trying to persuade Diego to get married.

It was clear now why Diego hadn't wanted to when he was secretly pining for Victoria, the only woman he couldn't have without revealing his secret. His son was Zorro and he hadn't seen it! How could he have been so blind and not recognized his own son under that black mask? He'd never have tried to marry him off to Maria Marquez and make this deal with his friend Don Fernando. What had he done? Would this gamble cost him not only his hacienda but also the life of his only son and daughter-in-law?

Fear ran through his veins when he thought of the future. Diego could be lucky if he and Victoria escaped to Spain, leaving California forever. Alejandro didn't know if he could go with them. All his life he had lived in California. Even if he lost the ranch he worked for his whole life, his home was here in Los Angeles.

It also meant leaving his beloved Elena behind. He would no longer be able to visit her grave and talk to her. He hadn't too many years left until he would see his wife again in heaven, but he wanted to be buried beside her and not half a world away in Spain.

"Are you still angry with your son, because he refused to marry Maria Marquez yesterday?" Pilar interrupted his thoughts, interpreting his grim face as anger. "Yes, in a way," Alejandro said evasively. "He's trying to get out of the contract with the help of our lawyer in Santa Paula."

"Why didn't he want to marry her?" Pilar wondered. "They made a beautiful couple, standing there at the altar."

"Diego can be quite stubborn," Alejandro explained, "but maybe he'll change his mind in the next days while he's in Santa Paula. It was quite a surprise for him."

"Is it true that Victoria went with him?" Pilar asked curiously.

"She's safer there than here at the tavern with all the gossip about her and Zorro making the round. If she's not in Los Angeles, the alcalde can't use her to bait Zorro which is her greatest fear."

"When will Victoria return?" Pilar inquired. "She left quite suddenly and I don't know anything about bookkeeping and managing a tavern. And who will stay in the tavern when there are overnight guests?"

"I guess it will have to be you if there isn't anyone else to take Victoria's place. I will take over the bookkeeping and the management until Diego and Victoria return," Alejandro declared.

"I'm grateful that you'll help with the bookkeeping, Don Alejandro, but I can't stay at the tavern overnight. I have to take care of my mother who is ill. I suggest Alicia," Pilar said.

"I'll talk to her or we will have to find someone else," Alejandro said.

"You sound as if Victoria won't be coming back. Is there something I have missed?" Pilar probed.

"Of course, Victoria will come back," Alejandro added hastily. "It's just for the time she's away." Alejandro wondered what would happen to the tavern if Diego and Victoria left for Spain. The tavern belonged to Victoria as she had been taking care of it in recent years, but he wasn't sure if she could sell it without her brothers' consent. Victoria had to find a new manager for it quickly to take care of the day-to-day problems. Even if Diego found a way to keep the hacienda, Victoria wouldn't probably return to work in the tavern. Now that she was pregnant, she needed to take care of herself and Diego would probably pamper her as much as he could.

Outside the tavern Alejandro met Don Fernando who glared at him angrily. "Have you talked to your son? When will he marry my daughter?"

"Diego needs some more time to get used to the idea," Alejandro said. "He's still stubborn and wants to find a way out by consulting our lawyer."

"Haven't you told him that our contract is binding, Alejandro?" Fernando inquired.

"I have," Alejandro sighed. "I believe he needs to see it for himself. You simply need to give him a little more time," Alejandro said, hoping that Diego or the lawyer would find a way out of the contract in meantime. He didn't want Diego and Victoria leave for Spain because of his stupidity.

"I expect your son to marry my daughter by the end of the month or your hacienda will be mine, Alejandro," Fernando declared. "I won't let my daughter be humiliated by your son again. Tell him that!"

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm back from vacation now and found the time again to catch up with my writing. I want to thank my friend who beta read this chapter for me though I didn't use all her suggestions. They are always nice and point out the things that were clear to me in my head but missing in the story.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"The dressmaker had your new clothes ready quickly. Your new dress suits you well," Diego complimented Victoria. "A beautiful dress for my beautiful wife." He took her hand and kissed it.

"Thank you, Diego. It is a wonderful dress. I never had something like this before," she smiled and then she suddenly burst out in tears.

"Why are you crying, Victoria?" Diego asked her, confused. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, you didn't. You're showering me with new dresses and gifts and you care so much for me, but I don't know how to cope with all the changes," she cried. "I look in the mirror and I hardly recognize myself. When we got married in secret, nothing changed but at once everything is different. I'm now officially married to you and I'm expecting a child and we'll be leaving California forever. Nothing stays the same and I never thought it would happen so fast. It's been only five days since we're here."

Gently, Diego drew her into his arms. "I understand, Victoria. It's a lot to take in, especially for you. I wished we had a real engagement and you could have gotten used to everything. I'm here for you and you don't have to face everything alone. Just give yourself a little time to get used to all the changes."

"I wished we didn't have to go to Spain! I don't want to leave California. All our friends are here and if we leave, I'll never see my brothers again. They won't be able to afford the passage to Spain," Victoria said unhappily.

"Victoria, it's not sure yet that we have to leave," Diego comforted her. "The lawyer has asked us to meet him in his office tomorrow, so maybe he has found something."

"Yes, maybe," Victoria said unconvinced.

"I don't want to go to Spain if there's a chance to keep our hacienda, but it may be our best choice. If you really want us to stay I could work as a vaquero on one of the haciendas or I could work in your tavern."

"No, you can't do that! I know how unhappy you'd be! We'd both be unhappy!" Victoria bit her lip. Diego was a proud man and she didn't want him to face that humiliation.

"Spain is a wonderful country. You will like it once we get there. We will travel and I'll show you Madrid. Isn't traveling what you dreamed of?" Diego tried to cheer her up. "Let's wait until tomorrow and hear what the lawyer says." Hesitatingly, Victoria nodded.

Z~Z~Z

"You wanted to see us, Don Cristobal?" Diego asked the lawyer the next day in his office. "Do you have any news for us? Is there a chance to get out of the contract?" He asked expectantly.

"I may have found something, but you may not like it," the lawyer said cautiously.

"Any chance will be welcome," Diego said. "What is it?"

"First there is some good news," Don Cristobal said. "The adoption papers for your brother Felipe have arrived. He is now officially a member of the de la Vega family. The adoption became legal two months ago, but the papers only arrived this week."

"That is really good news. Felipe will be happy," Victoria said. "What is the bad one?"

"I studied the contract carefully," Don Cristobal said. "The contract has several options that will invalidate the agreement, but most of them won't apply, e.g. if either the bride or the bridegroom die before the marriage. Don Alejandro and Don Fernando could decide to annul the contract. There's the possibility that the bride isn't suitable or the bride refuses the marriage. I don't think that applies here, because the bride is a young unmarried woman and she is willing to marry you. Then there's only one point left," the lawyer sighed.

Diego had shaken his head to all the other points, now he was waiting for the lawyer's explanation.

"If you read the contract carefully, Don Diego, you'll see that your name isn't mentioned anywhere. It says that Don Alejandro's son has to marry Maria Marquez by the end of the month or the ownership of the de la Vega hacienda will be transferred to Don Fernando without further obligations to you."

It took Diego only a moment to grasp the meaning of it. "No! I won't have it!" Diego rose from his seat and started to pace up and down the office, agitated. "I won't let that happen! I won't take back the hacienda at the price of someone else's misery. This is unacceptable!"

"I don't understand," Victoria said, confused. "What are you talking about? Who's misery? Why is the omission of Diego's name a way out and what's wrong with it? Can you please explain it to me?"

Diego sat down again and looked at her. "When my father and Don Fernando sat up the contract, they didn't mention my name because I am the only son of my father or at least they thought so. In the meantime and even before they drew up the marriage agreement, Felipe was legally adopted by my father."

"You mean Felipe?" Victoria started to understand.

"Yes," Diego confirmed her thought. "Felipe could fulfill the contract by marrying Maria Marquez. It does not state which son has to marry her to keep the hacienda."

"Felipe is only a boy," Victoria objected.

"Yes, I agree," Diego said. "I don't want him to get adopted to force him into an unwanted marriage. I want him to be happy and not sell him."

"Don Diego, I can't tell you what to do," Don Cristobal said. "It's my job to show you the possibilities and that's what I've done. If you make use of the option or not is up to you and your family. Bride and bridegroom can legally marry with the consent their parents when they're underage. In any case the marriage has to take place by the end of the month. There's no way to delay it, because it's fixed in the contract. Since there's not much time left, I suggest you go back to Los Angeles and discuss it with your family."

"There's nothing else?" Diego asked.

Don Cristobal shook his head apologetically. "I'm sorry, Don Diego. I listed all the points and I don't see anything else."

Z~Z~Z

"Diego, Victoria, you're back early," his father greeted them on their return. "Any good news?"

"No," Diego shook his head. "Except that Felipe's adoption papers arrived."

"I'll call the boy and we can celebrate in the library," Alejandro said, excited.

"There's no way to get out of the contract?" Alejandro asked, disappointed, after they had celebrated the adoption with a toast for Felipe.

"None that I would consider," Diego shook his head.

"You should at least tell your father and Felipe what it is," Victoria said.

"Are you really considering it, Victoria?" Diego asked.

"No, I'm not, but you should stop making decisions for others without giving them a choice, like you never telling me your secret," Victoria said, annoyed. "Is it because you're men or is it your de la Vega upbringing? Your father is deciding for you to marry, you're deciding about our safety by keeping your secret and I'm sure Felipe has made a few decisions for Zorro too by not telling you everything. Isn't that so?"

Felipe made no sign to deny it and his guilty look said enough.

Diego looked accusingly at Felipe. "When?"

"Victoria is right," Alejandro said. "We should no longer make decisions for others and give them a choice. It was wrong trying to force you into marriage, Diego, as it was wrong to keep the secret of Zorro from me. Tell me what the lawyer said."

Reluctantly, Diego repeated what Don Cristobal had explained about Felipe taking place for Diego in the contract.

'I'll do it,' Felipe signed, after Diego had finished.

"You can't!" Diego protested. "I didn't raise you and took you in to force you into a loveless marriage. This is for life and you have all your life ahead of you. I want you to find someone to love and share your life with."

'I'm old enough to marry with father's consent and if this is the way to pay back for what you have done for me, I'll do it,' Felipe signed.

"I'll forbid it," Diego said. "I don't want you to take my place."

'It's not for you to decide that,' Felipe confronted him. 'Father adopted me, not you.'

'Father, will you allow me to marry Maria Marquez?' he asked Alejandro.

"Are you sure you want that?" Alejandro asked his new son. "Diego is right. A marriage is for life and should be well considered. You should think about it first."

'I don't need to think about it,' Felipe signed. "I don't want the family to live apart and I don't want to lose you, Diego.'

"What are you talking about?" Diego said, confused. "We will all go to Spain together to live on my mother's estates."

Alejandro shook his head. "No, Diego. I won't go to Spain with you. I understand that there's no more future for you here in California if we lose our hacienda to Don Fernando, but I can't leave. I've lived all my life here in California and I can't abandon your mother's grave. I want to be buried next to her when I die and be joined with her in death."

Felipe signed that he would stay with Alejandro and not leave him alone.

Diego looked at them, shocked. "You can't do that, Father! Where will you live?"

"At the old Sanchez ranch. I gave the land away for everyone to enjoy it as Mercedes* would have wanted it, but that does not include the building. I will have a roof over my head and that's all I need." (*from the episode "A love remembered")

"You have made up your mind, Father? Without consulting us?" Diego asked him.

"Just as you decided to go to Spain!" Alejandro replied.

'I will marry Maria Marquez,' Felipe signed again. 'There will be no need for any of this!'

"I don't want you to sacrifice your life for us, because you think it's your obligation," Diego stated. "Maria Marquez is three years older than you, about to turn twenty while you're still a boy."

'I don't care. I'll be seventeen next month and I'm old enough to get married. Maybe this is the best chance I have. What woman would want to marry me, the deaf-mute? I may never marry otherwise. And don't people always say that love comes with marriage?' Felipe had made up his mind. 'Father?'

"If you really want it, Felipe, I will give my consent," Alejandro said, "but I will blame myself for the rest of my life if this will make you unhappy."

'Thank you, Father.'

"We will go to the Marquez hacienda tomorrow and inform them about it," Alejandro said. "You have time until then to sleep about it and change your mind, Felipe."

Z~Z~Z

 **A/N: Unfortunately, I posted the wrong chapter for this story initially, but now there's the right one. Thanks to the reviewer who noticed it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"I'm scared," Victoria whispered when Diego helped her out of the carriage in front of the tavern the next day. "What if they don't believe us and arrest you as Zorro?"

"You only have to treat me as a brother while I can be as nice to you as I want," he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"You are such a tease," she laughed in mock anger.

"I know how to make you smile," he grinned.

"Victoria, it's good to see you," Pilar greeted her as she entered the tavern. "You look different in that new dress. Are you feeling better again? You scared me the other day."

"Much better," Victoria assured her.

"Of course, she should be," Diego smiled, stepping behind her. Before he could say more, the alcalde entered the tavern with three soldiers.

"Señorita Escalante, what a nice surprise to have you back in Los Angeles, " he smirked. "My soldiers were told to inform me upon your return. You're just the one I've been waiting for and I'm sure Zorro has been missing you too. Sergeant Mendoza, arrest the señorita and put her in jail."

"On what charge, Alcalde?" Diego stepped between Victoria and the soldiers.

"Conspiring with the outlaw Zorro, of course," de Soto said impatiently. "Now get out of the way and let the soldiers do their job."

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you arrest my wife," Diego said calmly.

"Your wife?" stuttered Mendoza.

"You're lying, de la Vega," de Soto said, incredulously. "This is just a pretense."

"No, I'm not. Victoria is my wife. Victoria was very afraid that you would arrest her upon her return and use her as bait for Zorro again, even though they have split up. She was right with that," Diego looked around accusingly at the soldiers who averted their eyes.

"I married Victoria in Santa Paula while we stayed there," he announced.

"I don't believe you, de la Vega. You'd never risk your hacienda to marry someone like her," he looked at Victoria condescendingly. "Do you think I'm so stupid?"

"I swear by God that I married Victoria Escalante in Santa Paula," Diego raised his voice and a shocked silence followed his words. "You can ask the padre who married us."

"How can you be such a fool, de la Vega?" de Soto stared at him. "Zorro had enough from her and now she took the first chance to get married. How could you give up your hacienda for her?"

"I'm not giving up the hacienda. I consulted our lawyer in Santa Paula who assured me that I don't have to marry Maria Marquez. Before my father gives it another try, I decided to marry the woman of my choice." Diego took Victoria's hand who looked at him nervously. "I never had a chance against Zorro, but now Victoria has accepted my proposal and married me."

"How can you keep the hacienda if you don't marry Señorita Marquez?" de Soto asked. "Didn't your father make sure you had no choice?"

"That is not of your concern, Alcalde. It's something we will discuss with Don Fernando," Diego brushed off the question. "All that you need to know is that Victoria is now my wife and will no longer serve as bait for Zorro."

Angrily, de Soto stared at them. "For the moment I will let you go, Señora de la Vega, but don't think you can stop me this way. I'll get your hero one way or the other," he addressed Victoria. "I wish you luck in your marriage with Don Diego. I never thought you'd be so desperate to agree to a marriage of convenience with Don Diego, but you certainly made a good bargain."

"Take care of your words, Alcalde," Diego said threateningly. "I won't let you insult my wife and I demand the respect she deserves. I haven't waited so long to make her mine to have you imprison her or use her in any way to catch Zorro. I won't say this twice, Alcalde, but she's a de la Vega now and I won't hesitate to use all the influence of my name and my connection to the king to protect her. I also talked to the King's emissary in Santa Paula two months ago and he told me how you got your appointment. I believe there's an investigation going on about it. Your days here are counted."

Surprised by his behavior, the patrons in the tavern stared at him and the alcalde, curious what Diego was talking about. It was rare that the young don threw his wealth and his influence into the balance. Even Diego de la Vega's patience had limits when it concerned his new wife.

"I'd never have thought that of you, de la Vega," de Soto snared. "You must either want her very badly or you're a lovesick fool to marry her _now_."

Not waiting Diego's reply, de Soto motioned the soldiers to follow him back to the garrison. After they had left, Diego and Victoria were surrounded by friends who congratulated them to their marriage and expressed their surprise about the sudden turn of events.

Victoria had turned white at de Soto's disdainful words and when everyone started to ask her questions and wanted to congratulate her, she felt as if she couldn't breathe anymore.

"Victoria, aren't you feeling well?" Diego asked her, concerned, noticing her white face.

"I'll take her to the kitchen," Pilar said, pulling Victoria with her, before Diego had a chance to get to his wife while he was confronted with questions.

Victoria was grateful to escape to the relative quiet of the kitchen and sank down on the chair. Pilar pressed a glass into her hand. "Drink some juice. It will make you feel better."

She waited until Victoria had half emptied it, before she started to question her. "Now tell me what's going on, Victoria. How did you marry Don Diego so suddenly? What about you and Zorro? Does Don Diego know about your condition? Did he force you by taking advantage of your situation?"

Victoria didn't know what to say. She liked her helper who was more like a friend, but she knew that Pilar wouldn't be able to keep anything to herself.

"Everything happened so suddenly. I didn't know what to do," Victoria said. "I told Diego that the alcalde wanted to imprison me to catch Zorro and Diego was very angry about his father's attempt to force him into marriage. When we talked about it, we realized that it would be the best to get married."

"That's it?" Pilar asked incredulously. "You talked about it and got married?"

"No, it's not all," Victoria smiled. "Diego told me that he always loved me, but he never he'd had a chance against Zorro. He asked me if I could love him back and wanted to marry him," Victoria explained.

"And do you love him?" Pilar asked curiously. "Can you forget Zorro so easily?"

Before Victoria could come up with an answer, Diego entered the kitchen. "Are you feeling better, Victoria? You look less pale."

"Yes, I'm fine now. Thank you, Diego. The crowd and all the talk and questions made me a little dizzy. I just needed some air."

"How long do you need to pack?" he asked. "I'll load everything on the carriage when you're ready."

"Pack?" Pilar asked, surprised. "You're moving to the de la Vega hacienda today?" Victoria nodded.

"Do you need my help?"

"It won't take long, but thank you for the offer, Pilar," Victoria said, trying to escape her questions.

"I just ordered a drink on my expense in celebration of my marriage to Victoria. The guests are asking for you, Pilar," Diego came to Victoria's rescue.

"I'm sorry, I should have insisted that the alcalde apologized to you for his remarks about you and Zorro," Diego said after Pilar had left, sitting down beside her.

"No, I didn't mind. I know what people have said about me and Zorro over the years. I've gotten used to it," she pretended, but Diego could see the hurt in her eyes. "If you acted too much like your true nature, I mean as Zorro, then I wouldn't stop worrying and I can't stand that."

"I'm sorry," he whispered, holding her hand and kissing it.

Victoria quickly retreated her hand when she heard Pilar approaching with heavy steps, carrying a tray of empty dishes.

Victoria rose from her chair. "I need to start packing."

"I'll be in the newspaper office, if you need me," Diego informed her.

Z~Z~Z


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

About an hour later Victoria came over to the newspaper office where Diego was sitting at his orderly desk, bent over some papers. He rose from his chair and stepped forward to meet her at the door.

"Are you finished packing?" he asked.

"Mostly, but I don't think we can transport it in the carriage all at once. I never knew there was so much to pack in my room. It will take me some time to go through everything and sort it."

"There's no hurry. I can send a servant to pick up the rest of your bags to take them to the hacienda. Are you feeling better now?"

"Much better!" Victoria smiled at him seductively and when she locked the door behind her, he knew what she was up to. "I believe you still need to convince me that I should forget Zorro and fall in love with my new husband."

"I could try to be nice to you," he suggested, kissing her.

"How nice?"

"Very nice," he grinned, getting her hint.

Z~Z~Z

While Victoria rearranged her clothes and checked her appearance in the mirror Diego had attached to the inside of his cabinet door, Diego put everything back on his desk to make it look neat and orderly again. "I'm sorry I turned over the ink pot the last time," Victoria apologized, watching him. "Were you able to remove the stain or is the desktop ruined?"

"No, I don't think I'll ever be able to get rid of that stain, but I don't mind. I'll keep the ink pot out of the way in the future. Every time I look at the stain, I think of you," he grinned, making her blush.

Having finished, he rose from his chair and stepped forward to embrace her. "You're wonderful," he whispered, kissing her tenderly. "I don't know how I've lived without you all these years."

"And I don't know why I didn't realize much earlier that it was you behind the mask. I'm not so blind anymore. I love you so much, Diego," she whispered as she kissed him.

"I love you too," he whispered between kisses, holding her tenderly.

"We need to go back to the tavern and get your bags to the hacienda. My father asked me to go with him and Felipe to Don Fernando's hacienda in the afternoon," Diego said after a while. "Have you already decided what you will do with the tavern?"

Victoria shook her head. "No, I haven't. When I wrote to my brothers to tell them about our marriage, I also asked them about the tavern. I don't know yet if one of them wants to come back to Los Angeles and take it. Until then, Alicia has to take my place and stay over night while I remain in control of the management.

"Do you want to continue working there?"

"I don't know. I always liked working in the tavern and being around people, but it has gotten worse over the years, especially in the past months after Zorro and I officially split up."

"What do you mean?" Diego said. "You never said a word!"

"It's just some suggestive remarks people have made," Victoria said, but Diego could see that she felt hurt. "Some customers believed I would be open to their advances after Zorro was no longer around. They thought that Zorro and I.." Victoria bit her lip.

"You should have told me," Diego said outraged.

"There's nothing you could have done," Victoria replied. "If you had fought them as Zorro nobody would have believed you had split up with me and it would be even more difficult to explain why I married you as Diego. That's why I didn't tell you."

"It will stop now that you're a married woman," Diego said firmly.

"I don't think so," Victoria said. "People aren't convinced so easily. If they believe that it's only a marriage of convenience, it will continue when you're not around."

"Anyone who tries that will have to face me," Diego assured her.

"And don't you think de Soto will find out that you're Zorro when you start to fight for me?" Victoria questioned him.

"I hate it that I can't fight for you openly," Diego said frustrated. "I can understand why you're reluctant to go back to the tavern. You don't have to work there any longer if it's so hard for you. I'd rather have you stay at the hacienda and take care of yourself and our baby. I didn't ask you before, because I thought you didn't want to give up your work at the tavern, but would you mind taking over the household at the hacienda? There are so many things that have been neglected after my mother's death and it's one of the reasons my father wanted me to get married. It would be nice to have a woman take charge again."

"Is that the reason you married me?" Victoria teased him.

"Of course, what else would I do with a wife?" Diego grinned, drawing her warm body closer.

"I could think of a few things," she smiled, running her fingers along his cheek. "But seriously, I'd love to. I'd be more than happy to stay at the hacienda and help you and your father. Thank you, Diego."

"Thank _you_ , Victoria," Diego smiled. "I won't have to go to the pueblo to see my wife during the day and I promise you it won't be boring at the hacienda."

"Are you sure?"

"At least our bed will be more comfortable," he grinned.

"You have me convinced," Victoria laughed.

Z~Z~Z


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Victoria stayed at the de la Vega hacienda, busy with unpacking her bags, while Alejandro and his two sons made their trip to the Marquez hacienda to talk with Don Fernando about the marriage contract.

Don Fernando greeted them friendly, pleased that they had made the trip to his hacienda.

"Alejandro, Don Diego, I assume that you have made up your mind? Has your father persuaded you that he only had your best interest in mind when we arranged your marriage to my daughter Maria?" Don Fernando asked.

"Don Fernando, you are right that we have come to discuss the marriage contract with you," Diego said, "but it's not as you think."

"What do you mean by that? Are you going to marry my daughter or not?" Don Fernando asked irritated.

"No, I'm sorry, but that's not possible, Don Fernando. I won't let my father decide on the woman I marry and I will only marry for love. Victoria Escalante accompanied me on my trip to Santa Paula and we had a talk. I've always loved her, but I never stood a chance against Zorro. I told her about my feelings and she agreed to marry me. We got married in Santa Paula," Diego said.

"You married Victoria Escalante instead of my daughter?" Don Fernando said, enraged. "How could you prefer Zorro's former lover to my Maria? How could you give up your hacienda for someone like her?"

"Did you know about that, Alejandro?" he addressed his friend.

"No, my son didn't tell me about his marriage plans in advance and I was very surprised when he told me that he had married Victoria Escalante," Alejandro said truthfully.

"Victoria is the only woman for me," Diego said. "I'm sorry for your daughter, but I had never any intention of marrying her. I could have told you that if you had consulted me about the matter instead of arranging my marriage behind my back."

"Your hacienda will now belong to me!" Don Fernando said. "I hope you have well considered the consequences before you cast aside my daughter for the tavern owner."

"Victoria is my wife now and I expect you to respect her as a member of the de la Vega family," Diego demanded. "And if you believe that our hacienda now belongs to you, you're mistaken, Don Fernando. I had my lawyer check it and there's something you overlooked when you and my father set up the contract."

"What is it?" Don Fernando asked, irritated. "How do you believe you can keep your hacienda after you married someone else?"

Diego unfolded the contract papers and explained what the lawyer had found out and Felipe's new status as a de la Vega.

"You can't be serious, Alejandro," Don Fernando said after his initial surprise, looking at Felipe for the first time. "Though I congratulate you to your new son, Alejandro, I can't believe you're considering this. He is still a boy and not old enough to get married."

"I must admit that I didn't want him to take Diego's place in the contract, but it's his decision," Alejandro said. "That means the de la Vegas are willing to fulfill their part of the contract. Will you daughter agree to this or do you prefer to step back from the contract? In that case your hacienda will be mine."

Diego could see conflicting emotions reflected on Don Fernando's face when he considered his options. "I will call my daughter and tell her about the new situation. I'm sure we'll come to an agreement and we don't need another scene at the church when everyone is expecting a wedding."

Maria entered the room expectantly when she heard of the visit of the de la Vegas, but then her face changed to one of anger when her father explained the new situation her.

"Do you really expect me to marry this peasant?" she said enraged. "I don't care that he now carries the de la Vega name. It doesn't change who he is! I bet this was the plan from the beginning when you both set up the contract. The de la Vegas saw the chance to marry off their cripple who can't hear or talk. I want to marry a real man and not someone like him!" Maria said disdainful.

Felipe fled the room, before she could continue.

"I can assure you that it was never the plan," Diego said angrily. "It gives you no right to hurt my brother and differently than you may think, Felipe can understand what you say. I've always thought well of you, Maria, but now I'm more than happy that we didn't get married and I will do everything to prevent the marriage between my brother and you. I don't want him to get hurt anymore."

"And I won't marry him!" Maria shouted, storming out of the room as well.

Excusing himself, Diego left the room too in search of Felipe. When he didn't find him with the horses at the front of the house, Diego went back inside the hacienda. The servants he asked hadn't seen Felipe either.

On his way back to the parlor he heard a loud argument between two persons in the hallway around the bend. Diego was about to announce his presence, but then he stopped short when he identified the voices as Don Fernando and his daughter Maria.

"Maria, you will marry the young de la Vega by the end of the month," Don Fernando said.

"I don't want to. I would have taken Don Diego, but I don't want to marry his brother! Why did Diego have to marry that tavern owner! How could he prefer someone like her instead of me!" Maria said.

"You're not much better than her! You will get married by the end of the month. You don't have much time left!" Don Fernando declared.

"Father, please, you can't make me!" Maria started to beg.

"I can and I will. As your father I have the obligation to see you married and I don't care if you like the bridegroom or not. This contract with the de la Vegas is the best for all and all your begging won't help you!" Don Fernando declared.

A young kitchen maid passed him by, greeting him, and Diego could no longer stay hidden. He walked around the corner to meet Don Fernando and his daughter.

"Ah, Don Diego, there you are. Your father is waiting for you in the parlor. Your brother has already left and he wants to leave too. I think we will have discuss this another time, but I will continue with the wedding preparations while I talk to my daughter."

Don Fernando glanced at Maria who unhappily bit her lips.

"We will have to discuss it in the family too," Diego said shortly. "Adios, Señorita, Don Fernando." Diego bowed slightly before leaving.

Z~Z~Z

"How was the meeting with Don Fernando?" Victoria asked Diego.

"Unpleasant." Diego leaned against the window in their bedroom and recounted the meeting while he watched Victoria unpacking and storing her belongings in one of the dressers.

"What will you do now?" Victoria asked.

"I don't know yet. I was against the idea of Felipe marrying Maria Marquez from the start and I don't want him to get hurt even more. Don Fernando is determined to go through with the marriage no matter if the couple wants it or not. I can't understand why he wants to force his daughter into this marriage and why he is so committed to the date. He doesn't care that Maria now has to marry Felipe instead of me."

"Maybe Maria is in the same situation as I?" Victoria suggested, turning around to face him.

"What are you talking about?" Diego asked her, puzzled. "What situation? You're married to me and she's not. How can she be in the same situation?"

Victoria shook her head, sighing. "It must be because you're a man that you're so thickheaded sometimes. Maria is a woman. I was talking about her condition She could be pregnant as I am and in need of a husband."

"Maria? Pregnant?" Diego asked, surprised. "She's Don Fernando's daughter and well-raised. I didn't hear that she had a suitor among the caballeros."

"Still it happens," Victoria stated. "I hear enough in the tavern every day. There are more scandals than you're aware of."

"If she was pregnant, it would explain why Don Fernando is so determined to see her married and why he's in such a hurry. None of us would have expected her to be pregnant and the child would have arrived early," Diego voiced his thoughts.

"Yes, it a good way to avoid a scandal while hiding it behind a marriage contract," Victoria added.

"We need to find out the truth before Felipe has to marry her for the hacienda," Diego said. "I don't believe that Don Fernando or Maria would tell us the truth if we asked them. Their hacienda is as much as risk as ours if they don't fulfill their part of the contract."

"There must be another way to find out than asking them," Victoria said.

"I need to think about it," Diego said. "Are you finished with unpacking?" he asked. "You could have left that task to the servants. You don't have to do that yourself. It's only temporarily anyway until we can move into the rooms next to the nursery that my father still occupies. He'll have to move first into the wing that my grandparents lived in when my parents got married."

"We will have to move in others rooms and I'll have to do this work again?" Victoria said annoyed.

"You don't have to do everything on your own. The servants will do the moving and you'll like the larger rooms. This room is designed for one person and not for two." Diego stated.

"I already noticed that," Victoria said dryly. "I had the servants move some of your clothes into the other room next door, so there was space for mine."

"The servants moved my clothes?" Diego said, alarmed. "Where did they put it? How will I find them again?"

Victoria looked at him amused. "Part of your clothes are in the adjacent dressing room. The servants put another wardrobe inside. You told me to move in to your room and I needed space."

"I never thought about it," Diego sighed. "I have to get used to be married too." He smiled. "I don't care if it means that I have you here with me." He drew her close.

"The servants will know where everything is," Victoria said, leaning into his embrace. "They know everything."

"The servants will know," Diego said, staring into the air without focusing and Victoria noticed that he was thinking about something else. "The servants will know."

Suddenly, Diego smiled at her. "I know now who to ask about Maria and her possible pregnancy - the servants."

"But you can't simply sneak around Don Fernando's hacienda and ask everyone," Victoria objected.

"Not me, but someone else can," he grinned. "And don't plan to ride to Don Fernando's hacienda. There's someone who owes me and will tell me."

"I have an idea what you have in mind, but I'm not sure I like your plan," Victoria said.

"I know you're always worrying about me and I promise I will be careful," he assured her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

After dinner Diego went into the cave to change into Zorro and get ready for a ride with Toronado.

Victoria watched him anxiously as he saddled Toronado after he had changed into his black outfit.

"I'll be careful, Querida," he assured, caressing her cheek tenderly. "I'll be back soon."

"Maybe it'll be better if you ask Don Fernando or Maria directly," Victoria suggested. "It would save you from having to ride out as Zorro."

He shook his head. "No. It's better this way and nobody will know where we got our information. Don't worry, Victoria."

Victoria threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately. "I love you," she whispered, letting him go, knowing she couldn't keep him.

"I love you too," he looked at her lovingly before he mounted Toronado and rode out of the cave.

Z~Z~Z

It didn't take him long on Toronado to reach the small farm in the northern valley. Three months ago a group of bandits had tried to rob the farmers in the valley and put their houses on fire, but Zorro had been able to defeat them and helped with fighting the fire. It was the gratitude of one of the farmers Zorro was counting on today.

"Señor Zorro, what brings you here today?" the farmer asked surprised, rising from his seat at the table that was already cleaned up from supper. "Did you come to warn us of another attack from bandits?"

"No, Señor Fernandez, there's no danger," Zorro assured him. "I came about another matter. I'd like to talk to your daughter."

"My daughter? What do you want from her? I heard about you and Señorita Escalante! Are you looking for someone new after you ruined Señorita Escalante? I can assure Señor Zorro, my daughter is not for you!" The farmer faced him with a cold glare, determined to protect his daughter.

"Señor Fernandez, I swear by God that I didn't ruin Señorita Victoria and that I never went beyond what is proper. If Victoria is having a child, it is from her husband Don Diego and no one else!" Zorro said.

"You swear this by God?" the farmer asked, still suspicious.

"Yes!" Zorro confirmed it.

"What do you want from my daughter?" Fernandez demanded.

"I have no personal interest in her, Señor Fernandez," Zorro assured him. "I know that she's working at the kitchen at Don Fernando's hacienda. I came here to ask her a few questions if you would allow me to talk to her."

"Nothing else?"

"No."

Convinced, the farmer went to the kitchen and soon returned with his wife and daughter, gesturing for them all to sit down.

"What do you want to know from me, Señor Zorro?" Ana, the farmer's daughter asked him timidly. "My family is in your debt and I'd be happy to help you."

"I came here to help the de la Vega family who have always supported me," Zorro explained. "I think you have heard that they will lose their hacienda if there isn't a marriage between the two families."

"Yes, but Don Diego has already married Victoria Escalante. What can they do now?" Ana Fernandez asked. "And how can I help?"

"Don Fernando insisted that the marriage of his daughter takes place before the end of the month and I want to know if there is a special reason for it. What do you know about Maria Marquez?" Zorro asked.

Ana Fernandez hesitated before she answered. "Señor Zorro, I'm not sure if I should talk with you about my employer's family. I don't want to get any trouble and I need that job."

"Señorita. I promise you that I won't tell anyone who gave me the information," Zorro assured her. "I know how to keep a secret." He touched his mask briefly and they nodded. His last remark convinced them, making them smile.

"I trust you and my family is in your debt," Ana said. "It can't be kept a secret much longer either."

"What do you know?" Zorro asked.

"There was this vaquero, Emilio Verduro. He was a new hire who had recently arrived in California about four months ago," Ana said.

"What about him?"

"He was charming and a very handsome man. Everyone noticed it – even Señorita Maria. It didn't take long for him to make her fall in love with him. She kept it a secret from her family, but all the servants knew what was going on between them. Eventually Don Fernando found out, but it was already too late. Señorita Maria begged her father not to fire him and wanted to marry him, but Emilio preferred to leave and take the money Don Fernando offered him instead of marrying Señorita Maria without a dowry. "

"Is that the reason Don Fernando decided to marry off his daughter to Don Diego?" Zorro asked.

"Si, Señor Zorro," Ana nodded. "Don Fernando wants to get her married before her pregnancy shows and the scandal becomes known."

"And Señorita Maria agreed to it?"

"She had the choice between marrying Don Diego or being sent to a convent in Spain where the child would be put into an orphanage after birth," Ana explained.

"I can understand why she preferred to marry Don Diego," Zorro said. "Don Fernando thought that he could fool the de la Vegas by marrying off his pregnant daughter to Don Diego, but that won't happen now. Thank you very much for your information, Señorita Ana."

"You won't tell anyone?" Ana asked again anxiously.

"I promise," Zorro said. "I'm in your debt now. Adios, my friends." He rose from his seat and saluted the family, before he was on his way again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

When Zorro returned to the cave, he found his wife sleeping in his chair behind the desk. Victoria had insisted on waiting for him in the cave and she must have fallen asleep while waiting. He had noticed that she was very sleepy in the evenings due to her pregnancy.

After he had taken care of Toronado, Diego changed back into his normal suit and scooped her up in his arms, waking her in the process.

"Diego? You're back?" she asked sleepily, putting her arms around his neck. "How was it?"

"You were right, Querida," he smiled at her. "You can hardly keep your eyes open and I'm tired too. I'll tell you everything tomorrow." With his elbow Diego pushed the lever to open the secret door and carried her into the hacienda and back to their room.

Z Z Z

During breakfast Diego told his father and Felipe the news.

"Señorita Maria is pregnant?" Alejandro asked, surprised. "How do you know that?"

"Victoria had an inkling when we discussed the hurry Don Fernando showed in marrying off his daughter. I did some investigation last night and Victoria was right."

"Investigations? What kind of investigations?" Alejandro asked confused. "Did you go back to the hacienda and ask? Why would they tell you?"

"No, of course not, Father, but I have other means. Zorro can find out what Diego can't, because people trust him."

"You were out riding as Zorro last night?" Alejandro asked concerned. "Did everything go well? Are you alright, son? You must for give me, Diego, for asking, but now that I know that you are Zorro I can't help worrying about you."

"Don't worry, Father. There's no reason to for it. I've done that for years now. One of the reasons I never told you was that I didn't want you to lose sleep because of me."

"I know now, Diego, and as your father I do worry and I believe your wife does too." Alejandro looked in Victoria's direction who simply nodded.

Diego sighed. "I never wanted that. Life was easier before I told you."

"Do you regret telling me?" Victoria asked anxiously.

"No, never." Diego took her hand and kissed it. "Getting married to you is all I ever wanted, Victoria, and I've never been so happy before." If they had been alone, he would have kissed her. Instead, he tenderly caressed her cheek.

"Hrrmpf," Alejandro cleared his throat, disrupting their private moment. "I think we should discuss how to proceed now. Are you sure that your information is correct, Diego?"

"Yes. Don Fernando may try to keep it a secret, but they won't be able to hide the truth much longer."

"Don Fernando can no longer expect that we'll hand him over our hacienda," Alejandro stated satisfied. "It's him who has invalidated the contract. He can no longer expect my son to marry his daughter when her pregnancy has made her unsuitable. As soon as the other caballeros hear about it, none of them will be willing to marry her."

"It will be bad for Margarita," Victoria said compassionately.

"She'll probably have no other choice but to visit her relatives in Spain for some time," Alejandro stated. "Los Angeles is a small pueblo and it won't be forgotten so easily."

Z Z Z

With the new information his son had provided him, Alejandro rode to the Marquez hacienda to talk with Don Fernando about the marriage contract. When he returned after a short time, he gathered his family in the library to inform them about his meeting.

"What did Don Fernando say?" Victoria asked who couldn't hide her curiosity. "How did it go?"

"It was quite successful," Alejandro grinned. "Some good did come out of this contract."

"Father, please. Don't try to justify what you did by arranging the marriage in the first place. There's no excuse for what you did. Just because the way gambled with my life didn't turn out as bad as we feared, doesn't make it any better. Not now and any other time either," Diego said annoyed.

"I'm sorry, Diego. I didn't have the right to do this to you and I promise I won't do it again."

"Thank you, Father."

"What do you mean something good came out of the contract?" Victoria asked, impatient to know everything. "What did you decide about the contract?"

"I confronted Fernando with the fact that Maria is pregnant and he tried to deny it. Only when I told him that I knew for sure and mentioned the vaquero, he realized that he could no longer fool me. He finally admitted it and wanted to know where I got my information, but I refused to tell him," Alejandro recounted the conversation.

'What will happen to the contract now?' Felipe signed. 'Do I still have to marry her?'

"No, you won't," Alejandro put his mind to rest. "In her current state Maria can't be considered a suitable bride for a de la Vega, so there's no way for Fernando to demand a marriage."

"Did you annul the contract or are we getting his hacienda now?" Diego inquired.

"By all rights I should have insisted on getting his hacienda just as he tried to get mine," Alejandro said, "but the man is already cursed enough with his daughter bringing shame over the family and I didn't want to bring more misery over him by robbing him of everything."

"So you annulled the contract?" Victoria asked.

"More or less," Alejandro said. "I won't take his hacienda, but I didn't want him to go unpunished for trying to deceive us either. Our cattle will get access to some - but not all- of his water holes which is important in summer when our water holes in the lower valley dry out."

"It's good that it's settled now," Diego expressed the relief they all felt. "We don't have to worry about our future anymore and can stay in California."

"Yes, it's a relief," Victoria agreed, "but I will still keep worrying about you, Diego, when you ride out at night."

"I'll be careful, Querida," Diego assured her, wrapping her in his arms. "I'll always come back to you and maybe the day will come when Zorro is no longer needed."

"I don't believe that it will happen so soon," Victoria said, suddenly depressed again. "As long as de Soto is our alcalde there won't be any change. He will continue chasing you so he can return to Madrid in glory."

"There must be a solution, Victoria. We only have to find it," Diego tried to lift her mood again, caressing her back gently.

"If you say so," Victoria said unconvinced. "I don't know."

"Just trust me, Querida. I'll find one."

* * *

 _ **A/N:** I want to thank my friend for beta reading this chapters and her corrections. This is not the end of the story, but I hope to resolve it in the next few chapters. RL has kept me busy, but I hope to post the others soon, as soon as I have written them._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

There was no way he could hide his injury from his wife, Zorro thought on his way back to cave. This time he had stayed too long when he visited the alcalde to make him rescind the latest tax. De Soto had not waited very long to create a new tax to catch Zorro. Only a week after Diego and Victoria had returned from Santa Paula and made their marriage public, the alcalde announced the new tax on wheat and corn.

Diego had known that this was a trap for Zorro, but if he didn't act, the peasants would have to suffer. At dinner he had signed Felipe secretly to expect him in the cave later.

Diego had waited until Victoria had fallen asleep, before he had slipped out of their room and into the cave. Felipe had already saddled Toronado though he strongly disagreed with Zorro's plan to visit the alcalde that night, telling him that it was a trap. Despite Felipe's objection Zorro had ridden to the pueblo to pay de Soto a visit.

Zorro had climbed into de Soto's bedroom from the roof, surprising him in his sleep. Though de Soto had expected him and had his sword by his bedside, he had to shake off sleep before he was ready to fight Zorro and raise the alarm.

Zorro had defeated him quickly and got him to rescind the tax, but then an idea had crossed his mind and he had stayed a little longer for an extended chat while they were having a crossing of the blades.

Zorro could only hope that it had been worth the stay. While he had prolonged the fight, the soldiers had moved into position and when he finally escaped on Toronado, one of the soldiers had shot him in the leg.

Zorro entered the cave mounted on Toronado, hoping that Felipe would still be there to help him. The pain in his leg was growing by the minute and he needed to care of the wound immediately.

Instead of Felipe he found Victoria asleep in his chair behind the desk, wrapped in her dressing gown.

Victoria woke up when she heard Toronado enter.

"Diego, you're back. I was so concerned when I realized you had left. Is everything all right?" she asked, when he didn't climb down.

"No," Zorro shook his head. "I need your help." With his hand he shoved the hat and his mask from his head.

Alarmed, Victoria rose from the chair to hurry at his side. "What's wrong?"

Carefully, Zorro dismounted from Toronado trying not to put weight on his injured leg. Feeling dizzy for a moment, he leaned against Toronado for support.

"Diego, what wrong? Are you injured?" Instantly Victoria was at his side, concern written on her face.

"My leg," he whispered. "I got shot. Help me to the cot." With his arm around her shoulder, Diego hobbled to the cot and let himself drop.

Victoria noticed the blood that had seeped through his black pants and stained her white nightgown.

"We need to call the doctor!" she said alarmed.

"No," Diego shook his head. "I don't think the bullet is still inside. It's only a flesh wound."

With Victoria's help he tried to get out of his pants. "Wait! It doesn't work this way," she said. Victoria went over to the desk to get a pair of scissors and cut open the pants to reveal the injury. "Be careful with the pants, I only have another spare," Diego asked her.

"As if I would care what happened to your pants!" Victoria said angrily. "You came home shot and ask me to be careful with your pants? You won't be needing them for some time and for all I care you'll never wear them again!"

Victoria pressed some towels on the wound to staunch the blood flow. "Call Felipe. He's treated me before," Diego asked her, noticing that she had turned a bit green. Victoria nodded before she rushed out of the cave to get Felipe.

A few minutes later she returned with Felipe who cleaned and bandaged the wound while Victoria took care of Toronado.

Upon closer inspection the wound appeared less severe than it had at first. It was a clear shot and the bullet had gone clean through. Felipe signed to him that he had been lucky, but it would need some time to heal.

Victoria and Felipe helped Diego to his room and put him to bed. As soon as Felipe left them alone, Victoria spoke up again.

"How could you do that to me? I worried to death when I realized that you had sneaked away to ride out as Zorro. You knew that it was a trap and still you went! How could you be so stupid? You could have been killed and our child would have grown up without ever knowing its father! And then there was all the blood when you returned!" Victoria looked at her stained nightgown that she still wore under her dressing gown and she started to cry.

"Shh, it's alright, Querida," Diego soothed her, taking her into his arms. "You're right to be angry with me. I'm sorry I slipped away, but I didn't want you to worry over me. I thought I'd be back before you even noticed I had left."

"I woke up and you weren't there! Then I went to cave to check on you and when I saw Toronado's stall empty and Felipe waiting for your return I needed no more explanation. I sent him to bed and told him that I'd wait for you instead. I was so afraid, because I knew de Soto had set up a trap."

Victoria continued to cry.

"Why don't you change your clothes and join me in bed?" Diego suggested. "You can be sure I won't leave again so quickly."

"No, you won't," Victoria stated, as she had put on a fresh nightgown. "I'll make sure that you won't leave bed until your wound has healed sufficiently." Diego only nodded, being too tired to argue with her.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** I finally finished the story and will post the final chapter in the next days. Merry Christmas! Thank you for your reviews and special thanks to my friend who beta read this story so quickly  
_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Several days later Diego was feeling well enough to leave bed and have lunch together with his family at the table. The first two days after he had been shot, he had felt very weak because of the loss of blood and his injury pained him, but he soon felt much better. There had been no infection to his wound and he had wanted to leave bed much earlier, but his father and Victoria wouldn't let him, fussing over him all the time. It was one of the disadvantages since they knew his identity now.

The de la Vegas were nearly finished with the dessert when there was a loud knocking at the door. The maid opened the door and an excited Mendoza walked into the hacienda.

"Don Alejandro, please you have to help me. I don't know what to do!" Mendoza said desperately. In his excitement he almost stumbled over his own feet waving with his hands.

"Mendoza, what's going on?" Alejandro asked who couldn't suppress a smile when he watched the bumbling soldier. "How can I help?"

"It's the alcalde, Don Alejandro." Mendoza said as if this would explain everything.

"What has he done again?" Diego asked annoyed. "Did he announce another tax to catch Zorro?"

"No, no, not that." Mendoza shook his head. "De Soto married Señorita Marquez last night and boarded the ship to Spain this morning. What can I do now? The alcalde has left and everyone is asking me questions and wants decisions from me. Please, Don Alejandro, you were such a good alcalde when you stepped in the last time. You must help me!"

"De Soto has left for Spain?" Alejandro asked incredulously. "And he married Maria Marquez out of the blue?"

"Yes, it's just as I said, Don Alejandro," Mendoza said. "He went to Spain and left me with all the work. Will you help me, Don Alejandro, please?" Mendoza begged him.

"Of course, I will come with you, Mendoza. I'm glad you think I did a good job before, and I'd be happy to help you." Don Alejandro tugged at his vest and put it in place, proudly raising his head.

"Excuse me," he said to his family. "I'll ride with Mendoza to the pueblo and see how I can help. Are you coming too?"

"Maybe later, Father," Diego said. "We haven't finished breakfast yet." He smiled to himself, remembering the talk Zorro had with de Soto during his nightly visit.

Z Z Z

"You will never catch me, Alcalde," Zorro said, easily parrying one of de Soto's attack. "You will forever stay here in this small pueblo at the end of the world, without any hope to return to Madrid."

Zorro and de Soto exchanged a few more blows. "Now that I think of it, there could be a chance for you to go back to Madrid."

"What chance?" de Soto asked.

"Why should I tell you, Alcalde? I don't think you're good enough for Don Fernando. You're not a caballero."

"Tell me what it is!" De Soto attacked Zorro again, trying to corner his opponent. "What has Don Fernando to do with it?"

"Don Fernando is looking for a husband for his daughter who will be leaving for Spain next week. He wanted the de la Vegas as in-laws, but why should he take you? He's the second richest man in California and his daughter will inherit it. Her husband would return to Madrid as a wealthy man."

"My parents are minor nobles and if my grandfather hadn't gambled it all away, I wouldn't be here as Alcalde," de Soto attacked him, offended by Zorro's condescending attitude.

"Well you can try, de Soto," Zorro said, "but I don't think Don Fernando will accept you." With some fast attacks, Zorro nailed de Soto to the wall. "You must excuse me, Alcalde, but I have to go now."

Z Z Z

"Did you have anything to do with it?" Victoria asked suspiciously, catching his grin.

"Me?" Diego feigned innocence. "Why do you think that?"

"You look like the fox that's been caught in the hen house. Now tell me what you have done!" Victoria demanded, trying to keep back a grin.

"Well, Zorro may have mentioned to de Soto the fact that Don Fernando was looking for a husband for his daughter and that it would be a chance for him to return to Madrid when he wasn't able to come back on his own," Diego grinned.

"Did you tell him that she's pregnant?" Victoria asked.

"No, that wasn't my business." Diego said.

"Why did you do it? And how did you make de Soto offer marriage to Maria Marquez?" Victoria asked curiously.

"Except for telling him that Don Fernando was looking for a husband for her, I had nothing to do with the marriage," Diego said. "I think it's a good solution for everyone. Maria can keep her child, de Soto can return to Madrid as the husband of a rich heiress and Zorro will no longer be needed."

"You only told him of Don Fernando's wedding plans for his daughter?" Victoria asked suspiciously. "There was nothing more to it?"

"What did you expect?" Diego asked. "That Zorro had him marry her at the point of the sword?"

"I don't know," Victoria said. "I just can't believe that it was so simple."

"We'll never know what de Soto discussed with Don Fernando and what he knew of Maria's condition before the wedding. It's not important any longer," Diego said. "Why don't we go and celebrate?"

"Celebrate? Are you talking about following your father to the pueblo and have a toast in the tavern?" Victoria asked. "You're hardly out of bed!"

"I think my father will be busy the next hours with taking over the alcalde's duties and won't have time for a toast," Diego smiled. "I rather thought of celebrating at home, just the two of us in our room."

This was the moment Felipe fled from the table, knowing where this was going to lead.

Diego rose from his chair, ignoring the pain in his leg as he drew Victoria into his arms.

"Your leg isn't healed yet," she said concerned. "Shouldn't you rest it instead?"

"I'm healed enough," he grinned, "And staying at home with you is less straining that riding to the pueblo!"

"It will probably be at least a few hours before father returns," Victoria put her arms around his neck to kiss him. "I like the idea!"

Z Z Z

After de Soto's sudden return to Spain, Don Alejandro took over the task of the former alcalde with the general consent of the pueblo. Sine he had no more time for the hacienda, Diego managed it instead, but he insisted that his father gave him the full ownership of the hacienda to prevent him from any more gambling with the lives of his family members.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** I hope you liked my solution to An unexpected marriage and I wish you all a merry Christmas and a good time. Thank you all for your reviews and following this story._


	15. Chapter 15

**Epilogue**

"Juan, put away your toys," Diego reminded his six-year-old son. "I told you before noon that you should clean up the living room after playing."

The boy who had been in a bad temper the whole day since they had returned from the pueblo looked at his father defiantly. "I don't want to."

"Juan," Diego said sternly, "you will do as I say."

"No! I won't! You have nothing to say to me! You're not my father!" Defiantly, Juan looked at him.

Surprised, Diego looked at his son. "Who says that? I can assure you that you are my son!"

"No, it's not true," Juan said with a trembling voice. "Zorro is my father. I was born only seven months after you married my mother. Pablo Martinez told me that today. He knows it from his mother. Is it true?" The boy was almost crying.

Diego sighed. He hadn't known that the gossip was still making the rounds. "Come here, Juan." He motioned his son to sit beside him on the couch. "I'll tell you the truth if you promise not to talk about it."

Confused, the boy looked at his father and nodded silently. "You were born nine months after your mother and I got married and I can assure you that you are my son."

"But that's not true," Juan objected. "You married in November and I was born in June. That's only seven months. I can count so far already."

"No, Juan, that's what we made the people believe. Your mother and I married in September, but we couldn't tell anyone."

"Why not?" the boy said curiously.

"Because it's true that you are Zorro's son." Diego smiled at his son's confusion. "I was Zorro, Juan. Your mother and I loved each other for a very long time, but I wanted to wait to be married until Zorro was no longer needed. We both hoped for the day, but it never came, so we didn't want to wait any longer and got married secretly, because we couldn't tell anyone as long as Zorro was still wanted by the law."

"You were Zorro?" Juan stared at his father with eyes of admiration. "Why didn't you tell?"

"It's safer for everyone if we don't talk about it. I don't want anyone carrying an old grudge with Zorro to come to the hacienda and threaten our family because you're related to Zorro."

"Then I'm really your son? And I'm Zorro's son too?" Juan stared at his father.

"Yes, Juan, but you shouldn't brag about it with your friends," Diego advised him as Juan hugged his father. "You don't want anything to happen to your mother and sisters, do you?"

The boy looked at him, shocked. "No, of course not. I love them. Is that what it means to be Zorro?"

Diego nodded gravely, surprised about his son's quick wit. "It's about keeping the secret and keeping the ones you love safe."

"I don't care what Pablo says," Juan said proudly. "I'm your son and that's all that matters. I can keep a secret and one day I will be the next Zorro. Will you teach me fighting with the sword?" he asked eagerly.

Diego embraced his son with a smile. "I will show you when you're old enough, but first you'll have to clean up your toys."

Juan made a face. "I don't want to clean up. I want to be Zorro."

"Zorro had to clean up too," Diego said determined. "When you're finished, I'll tell you about Zorro's adventures."

"I'll hurry, Father," Juan said. "I want to know it all. Is it true what Sergeant Mendoza said that.." Juan started his questioning.

The End

* * *

 _ **A/N:** This is for my friend who patiently corrected my English and insisted that I should keep this ending of the story. Merry Christmas to you all_


End file.
